Matthew
Matthew was one of Henry's friend in Silver Skalitz, along with Fritz and Matthias. Matthew is a trainer and can teach Henry about stealth. Stats The higher stats occur during Gallows Brothers, when Matthew is wearing a fine suit of armour. Biography In 1403 he worked as a carpenter in the silver mines alongside Fritz. Matthew appeared to be the leader of the gang, encouraging them to throw dung at the Deutsch's house as revenge for the German favoring Sigismund over King Wenceslas. He can be relied upon to assist Henry in settling the debt with Kunesh in Unexpected Visit, ''where the gang beats Kunesh until he agrees to hand over his tools in payment. After the attack on Skalitz, Matthew and Fritz flee with Theresa, but they are separated from her. The two men continue onto Sasau where they are reunited with Johanka at the infirmary, who is able to heal their wounds, although they rack up quite a debt in medical bills. Unable to find a job, Matthew and Fritz spend their days hanging around outside the Inn of Sasau. When they find that Henry survived the attack, they ask for his help to find work in the quests [[A Friend In Need...|''A Friend In Need...]] and ''...Is a Friend Indeed''. He later watches in horror as Fritz and Henry come to blows regarding the events in ''A Costly Brawl'', and tries to get them both to stop. Although he does seem to care about his friends, he's not above lying to them, as shown when he tells Henry he will pay him to find them work, despite not having a Groschen to his name. Henry found his friend a job at the Ledetchko mill, although when he paid a visit later to check on them, Matthew told him they were having conflicts with Old Thomas, the foreman, and asked Henry to intervene in ''...Is a Friend Indeed''. ''Fritz mentions that Matthew may have his eye on the miller's daughter, Jane, and Matthew says he wouldn't mind, stating she was quite clever and would make a better miller than her father or Thomas. If Henry manages to drive Thomas off, Matthew will pay him 45 . Henry will later find Matthew staying at the Inn in the Glade with Fritz, where Matthew will give him more money. As it turns out, he and Fritz stole Thomas' ring and sold it to the innkeeper, Andrew, with Matthew pointing out that Thomas stole the ring in the first place, so no harm done. The incident gave Matthew a taste for robbery, and he attempted to entice Henry to work with him - stealing from Cumans and bandits as payback for Skalitz in [[Masquerade|''Masquerade]]. Henry agreed, and Andrew advised them to get some Cuman captain's outfits as a disguise. Henry takes responsibility for the clothes, while Matthew is put in charge of finding weapons. However once Henry brings back the disguise, Matthew is less than impressed, thinking Henry looks like a little boy playing at soldiers, causing Henry to put together a more terrifying disguise. Some time later, Matthew will propose stealing the wages that are being delivered to the Talmsberg quarry, even claiming that the quarry-men are working for Sigismund. Henry may protest, claiming he knows Rupert, to which Matthew angrily retorts that Henry might be doing alright, but he and Fritz have nothing. At this stage, Henry has the option to complete ''Gallows Brothers'' and potentially send Matthew to hang''.'' However, if they are still alive once Henry begins ''From the Ashes'', he can invite Matthew and Fritz to move to Pribyslavitz. Once there, they prove to be just as useless - doing nothing but drinking the tavern dry and getting into brawls. It will take a judgement from Henry to shake them from their stupor and finally get them working to earn their keep - in which case they are quite profitable, both netting your village 10 a day. Quests * Unexpected Visit * [[A Friend In Need...|''A Friend In Need...]] * [[...Is a Friend Indeed|...Is a Friend Indeed'']] * ''A Costly Brawl'' * ''Masquerade'' * ''Gallows Brothers'' pl:Mateusz Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters